Remus nienawidzi blondynów
by Lampira7
Summary: Blondyni. Remus nienawidzi blondynów. Dobrze, pewnych blondynów, a dokładniej blondyna – jednego blondyna. Remus nienawidzi tego blondyna bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie.


**Tytuł:** Remus nienawidzi blondynów  
><strong>Oryginalny tytuł:<strong> Remus Hates Blonds  
><strong>Autor:<strong> keep calm  
><strong>Pozwolenie na tłumaczenie:<strong> Jest  
><strong>Długość:<strong> Miniaturka  
><strong>Tłumaczenie:<strong> Lampira  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Zilidya/Shimatta  
><strong>Link:<strong> .net/s/6767020/1/Remus_Hates_Blonds

**Remus nienawidzi blondynów**

Blondyni. Remus nienawidzi blondynów. Dobrze, pewnych blondynów, a dokładniej blondyna – jednego blondyna. Remus nienawidzi tego blondyna bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Za niewyobrażalne rzeczy, które ten zrobił.

Za każdym razem, gdy zauważał tego blondyna, serce mu przyśpieszało jakby pędziło do nieistniejącej linii mety i zawsze coś szło nie po jego myśli. Czy to było jąkanie, czy opuszczenie czegoś lub zwrócenie na siebie niechcianej uwagi, wszystko szło źle.

Ten blondyn! Ten szczupły, wysoki, wyrafinowany blondyn coś mu zrobił. Remus był pewny, że to ten blondyn. Doszedł do tego, jak zawsze, za pomocą nauki. No, może nie z pomocą nauki, ale dzięki faktom. Musiał poznać fakty i we wszystkich doświadczalnych sytuacjach jego serce nigdy nie przyśpieszało tak jak wtedy, gdy ten blondyn wchodził do pokoju.

Oczywiście z tak pędzącym sercem krew musiała gdzieś popłynąć. Z jego szybko bijącym sercem, i będąc mężczyzną, zgadnijcie gdzie ta krew się skierowała. Och tak, za każdym razem, gdy ten blondyn, _blondyn Remusa_, wchodził do pokoju Lupin był w stanie pobudzenia. Był pobudzony nawet wtedy, gdy wiedział, że powinien się zarumienić, ale żaden rumieniec się nie pojawiał, zostawiając go bladym i spoconym niczym chorego.  
>Och, jak Remus nienawidził tego blondyna.<p>

— Nienawidzę cię — wysapał, będąc przyciśnięty do ściany.

Westchnął, przechylając głowę, gdy poczuł ugryzienie na szyi. Blondyn odsunął się powoli, uśmiechając się z wyższością do młodszego mężczyzny.

— Nie mógłbyś mnie znienawidzić.

Uśmiechnął się do młodszego partnera, zanim nie zawładnął ponownie jego ustami w gorącym pocałunku. Remus nie mógł powstrzymać jęku. Skłonił swoje ręce, które wcześniej zostały unieruchomione po jego bokach, by się uniosły i wsunęły we włosy blondyna, bawiąc się nimi, plącząc i ciągnąc je, mszcząc się na nim.

Koszule opadły na podłogę, ślad za nimi poszły paski, buty, skarpetki oraz bokserki. Nagie ciała ocierały się o siebie, jęki wydobywały się z ich ust. Blondyn jeszcze bardziej starał się utrzymać pozory nienawiści u Remusa. Pchnięcie za pchnięciem, głowy odrzucone. Zagubieni w odczuwaniu ciała partnera. Nie mogli myśleć, nie mogli kochać, nie mogli się lubić, mogą jedynie kłamać lub się nienawidzić. W tym momencie nie istniało nic oprócz nich i dlatego to robili. To nie z powodu blondyna, albo rżnięcia, pieprzenia czy wrzasków, wydobywających się z ich gardeł, tylko dla pustki. Dla pustki, której obaj tak rozpaczliwie pragnęli.

Byli w stanie wojny ze światem, ze sobą i kurwa… Ich rozpaczliwe pchnięcia, szorstkie lub łagodne. Byli wolni, bez bólu i cierpienia, walki i śmierci, miłości i nienawiści. W tych chwilach byli wolni od wszystkiego.

Może właśnie dlatego to kontynuowali. Być może dlatego Remus wracał i tak bardzo nienawidził blondyna.

Do rana ich wolność się skończyła. Musieli wrócić do siebie z obietnicą, że to powtórzą, być może w inny dzień, na innym pieprzeniu. Nie mogą liczyć na nic więcej niż na przetrwanie i szansę następnego spotkania w innym miejscu, w innym czasie. Każdy z nich miał własne życie, odrębne walki i wojny. Nie mogli być razem oprócz tych momentów i nie chcieli tego zmieniać.

Nie było miejsca na żadną miłość w ich relacjach. Remus wyglądał na zdesperowanego, gdy za każdym razem przypominał blondynowi by przyszedł i odszedł, zawsze kiedy byli razem.

— Wiesz, że cię nienawidzę — powiedział Remus, stojąc na progu i opierając się o framugę.

Obserwował śpiącą sylwetkę kochanka. Odczekał chwilę, po prostu patrząc na blade ciało blondyna wyłożonego w poprzek motelowego łóżka, zanim wyszedł.

Rano nigdzie nie było Remusa. Nie czekał, by się pożegnać. To było zbyt trudne, tak samo jak przekonanie siebie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie nienawidził blondyna.

— Nienawidzę Gryfonów — mruknął Lucjusz, budząc się samotnie w tanim motelu, trzeci raz w tym miesiącu.


End file.
